pokecinofandomcom-20200214-history
Uli
The Hotel's Front Desk, she was bribed into her job by the promise of excellent pay and benefits. She doesn't particularly enjoy it, nor finds her best skillset there, but she makes sure her work is done with quality. Personality In a good mood, coming off as somewhat of a gentle and kind person, very patient and considerate, Uli CAN be very good at the side of her job that involves dealing with people. She will snap in an instant, though, if even just the slightest wrong thing is said; in reality, she's a very impatient and bold individual, to the point of being violent if pushed enough. Her Boss constantly brings her to this point, and she will always knock him back into line, without hestiation (he'd never have the guts to fire her, anyway). Of course, it isn't as if the nicer side is fake--she has the capacity to be very friendly, but really only if you're seen as a Favorite'';'' Uli is the type of individual who plays very hard favorites, to the point of it being potentially uncomfortable for those who are seen in such a light. Everyone else is treated rather neutrally; those who she dislikes are treated rather poorly, and she finds herself pissed off every time they even enter her line of vision. History One of the few staff members who grew up off of the island, she grew up with Jacred in Alto Mare, however she was never particularly wealthy, herself. Her father worked with his stepfather, and her mother also worked; when she was very young, she would often be forced to be looked after in the Jacred household. Jacred, at that point, had only started learning English, and his mother knew very little to start with, making for constant, difficult scenarios. Having expressed her dislike for going there, she was often taken to a multitude of places, until she simply stayed home alone upon turning ten. As a child, she was very timid and reserved, but as she grew up she realized she had to be tough enough to stand against all of the hardships and difficulties that the world threw at her. She didn't go for physical power, though--more for power of character, in the means of intimidating her enemies and demanding respect from them, due to the fact that 1) her speed is horrendous, and she is terrible at running, 2) the best she can do at close range is kick and punch and more or less throw a fit, and 3) she hates her properties as a psychic-type, much wishing she could be a fighting-type, so as to properly lay down the law on those she dislikes. Having been around Jacred a bit more as the years passed, she knows more about him than most. Right out of University, he'd proposed the job to her with an offer she definitely couldn't refuse, and she now resides in town. She sometimes enjoys musing the idea that he's a bitter little man who wants to keep her under watch so she doesn't say anything about him--she did go to school for journalism, with a minor in business. Other Information Security Despite the fact that the Hotel security is efficient enough, Uli insists on keeping her guard Houndour, Xavier, with her at the desk. She and the security department don't get along very well because of this, and she much prefers to "send the hounds" after people herself. Xavier himself is a fiercely loyal pup who obeys the word of only Uli. But he does like it when you pet him. Especially under the chin. He really likes that. Boots She wears extremely tall, heavy boots that she can hardly walk in. Because of this, she runs very, very slowly, and gets upset if/when you try to tell her to speed up. The boots themselves are so that she can see over the Front Desk so that she's taller then Jacred are a personal preference. She has, though, gained the nickname "clumsy boots." Work Ethic Uli deals with people when she has to. She takes calls from guests, but will always send someone else off to take care of it; she's more of a manager in that regard. She checks guests in and out, and due to the long stays that most visitors take, her desk isn't often flooded with business. A full stack of magazines is kept behind the desk--they fill the drawers, they're tucked under the opening for the chair, they're stashed inside of binders and beneath papers, as the job can get quite dull in these lulls. She'll read anything she can get her hands on; not a whole lot of news gets to the island very quickly. Jacred Their relationship is complicated and hard to see through; the most linear way to sum it up is the fact that, while Jacred broke her out of her shell of shyness, he also spurred her violent side. It's obvious that Jacred likes her (and fears her), but what she shows back is indeterminate. Regardless of what he says, though, she is not his secretary. Category:Island Staff